2 Angels
by rharaayumi
Summary: saat orang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain yang ternyata hidup bersamamu.. satu kata itu NYESEK!


**2 Angels**

**Summary**: saat orang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain yang ternyata hidup bersamamu.. satu kata itu NYESEK!

**Disclaimer**: Tadatoshi Fujumaki

**Genre**: romance, Comedy, YAOI

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Typo. Gak nyambung sama Summary :v, siapkan kantong buat muntah :v

_Arigatou buat semua yang sudah baca ff-ff gajeku yang lain *nangis bahagia..*hug satu-satu.. kissu satu-satu hahaha muaah muahh muahhh_

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ**!

Pagi hari itu seharusnya dimulai dengan hal-hal menyenangkan. Tapi kau pasti langsung berubah fikiran, saat mengalami kejadian yang hari ini kualami .. arrrggghhh..

Pertama saat kau lagi enak-enakan tidur, tiba-tiba ada yang menjitak kepalamu keras. Dan saat kau membuka mata, kau melihat 2 orang anak di kamarmu. 1 berambut biru dengan tatapan yang entah diartikan sebagai tatapan kosong, entah tatapan tanpa dosa. Dan yang satunya lagi berambut merah, bola mata yang berbeda warna 1 dengan yang lainnya, tatapan penuh rasa intimidasi dan makin seram saat ternyata dia memegang gunting..! WHAAAAATTT? GUNTING?!

"aaaarrrgghhh! Anak kecil gak boleh pegang-pegang gunting!" teriakku tanpa sadar dan refleks mengambil gunting yang ada di tangannya.

"cih, siapa yang anak kecil paman?" tanyanya ketus, sambil menendang tulang keringku. Setelah melakukn itu, dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf sama sekali? WTH?! Teriakku dalam hati, mencoba untuk tetap tidak emosi sambil menjambak rambut sendiri.

Kedua, masih dengan tulang kering yang berdenyut sakit unyu-unyu (?) kulangkahkan diriku (dengan sangat terpaksa) dari dalam kamar menuju dapur, mencari orang-orang rumah yang mungkin bisa kumintai penjelasan mereka. Terus apa yang ku dapat di sana? Hanya sepucuk surat di atas meja yang isinya

' to Kagami-kun.

Mama sama papa lagi ada reunion SMA di Kyoto, kamu gak papa kan? Kami tinggal? Baik-baik di rumah yah, cuman seminggu. Bahan makanan selama seminggu semua ada di kulkas kok.

NB: oy, kamu juga tolong jaga anak tante Momoi yah, yang rambut biru namanya Kuroko, yang rambut merah namanya Akashi. Baik-baik sama mereka yah '

Kebayang ekspresiku pas sudah baca surat itu kek apa?, aura muram keluar sambil berkoar-koar dari setiap lubang keringat yang ada di tubuhku!, muka pucat, mulut bahkan menganga sampai menyentuh lantai (ok yang ini agak sedikit lebay). Dan kebayang gak reaksi 2 makhluk kecil itu pas aku selesai baca surat? Si rambut merah dengan senyum maut mengejeknya, dan si rambut biru… eh? Dia kemana? *sambil celingukan

"AAARRRGGGGHH DIA HILANG! MAMPUS! MAMPUS! MAMPUS! Baru lengah baca surat sedikit saja dia sudah hilang!" teriakku. Dan seandainya teriakan bisa membela bumi, mungkin teriakanku udah ngebuat bumi terbelah!

"Kenapa teriak-teriak sih kak?" Tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba dari arah depanku

"gimana gak teriak? Si Kuroko hilang, hilang.. hilang~~~ T,T bisa-bisa aku di bunuh kalo sampai orang tua ku tau aku gak becus ngawasin dia TwT. Eh? Eh? Eh? Sejak kapan kau di situ? Kamu gak hilang?" Kembali kukejap-kejapkan mata.

"gk, aku cuman ambil minum di sana, gk mungkin hilang kan kak" jawabnya masih dengan wajah super datar dan terkesan menyebalkan itu

'cih, ok satu fakta lagi, anak itu *pose nunjuk Kuroko, bakal langsung hilang dari pandanganmu saat itu juga saat kau berpaling sedikit saja darinya.'

"gak usah bengong dan bergaya sok keren seperti itu paman, nih ada sms!" satu lagi suara cempreng yg tiba-tiba mengagetkanku dari belakangku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapatkan pipiku ditempeli benda tumpul yang kutau pasti adalah Hp milikku. Tanpa ba bi bu be bo ku ambil paksa Hp yg masih menempel di pipiku.

"cih, anak kecil, jangan seenaknya ambil Hp orang dan jangan panggil aku paman, aku masih muda dan bukan pamanmu!" anak kecil berambut merah itu tidak menjawab, tidak pula berkedip hanya menaikkan bahu acuh sesukanya, ku buka hp ku dan kubaca pesan masuknya "APA-APAAN INI?" kembali teriakanku super menggelegar pagi ini

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang! Duduk di dalam kelas, di kursi pojok kiri yang tepat bersebelahan dengan jendela. Di tempat ini bisa dengan leluasa menatap lapangan basket yang ada di bawah sana. Menatap langit yang tidak terhalang pepohonan saat bosan mendengar celoteh guru dan menatapnya diam-diam yang duduk tepat di kursi di garis diagonal tempat dudukku. Di kursi paling kanan di depan ruangan ini. Haaaaaaaah hela nafasku panjang

Yang lebih penting dari itu, sekarang apa yang kulakukan di sini? Aku harus memangku seorang bocah berambut biru agar dia tidak lepas dari penglihatanku. Dan harus memegang bocah angkuh berambut merah, agar dia tidak keluyuan dan membuat masalah, plus lagi harus betah di kerumuni orang seperti artis hanya karna membawa 2 orang bocah ke sekolah

_Flashback_

"_cih, anak kecil, jangan seenaknya ambil Hp orang dan jangan panggil aku paman, aku masih muda dan bukan pamanmu!" anak kecil berambut merah itu tidak menjawab, tidak pula berkedip hanya menaikkan bahu acuh sesukanya, ku buka hp ku dan kubaca pesan masuknya_

'_oh ya Kagami-kun kamu jagain Kuroko dan Akashi tapi bukan berarti kamu gak sekolah loh yah, mama udah jelasin semuanya ke kepala sekolah bu Aida Riko, dia udah ngerti, jadi bawa saja Akashi dan Kuroko ke sekolah'_

"_APA-APAAN INI?" kembali teriakanku super menggelegar pagi ini_

_End Flashback_

"kyaaaa, Kagami-kun, mereka siapa? "

"kyaaaa lucunya"

"mereka anakmu? Adekmu? Atau anak yang kau culik?"

'haaaaah sudah berapa puluh kali aku harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sejenis ini sejak memasuki gerbang sekolah?

Deg Deg Deg..

Hanya karna melihatnya jantungku tiba2 berdetak seperti ini. Rambut dengan surai kuning berkilau seperti matahari itu. Kulit putih lembut, mata coklat dengan sorot mata tajamnya dan tentu saja badan tinggi seperti model, dia memang model dan senyum manis yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kagamichi"

'aku bahkan berhalusinasi mendengar dia memanggilku sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ke arahku'

Plaaaak, ku rasakan sedikit perih di kedua pipiku.

"ittai….." aku tersadar dari lamunanku tentangnya, ku pegang erat kedua tangan mungil yang masih menempel indah di pipiku

"gak usah dipukul juga kali. Ini pipi tau pipi! Bukan bantal!" kataku sewot ke pemilik tangan mungil berambut merah yang duduk di meja di hadapanku

"cih, paman dipanggil tuh! Jangan cuman melamun!" kata anak berambut merah itu menunjuk seseorang berambut kuning yang telah berdiri di sampingku

"ki… ki… ki.. addaaaaaaaeeeewwww.. ittai ittai ittai! Sekarang apa lagi?" kulirik anak dengan sorot mata kosong yang tengah duduk di pangkuanku, yang sesaat tadi menyerang pinggangku dgn gerakan 'kungfu' mungkin? Entahlah

"paman tenanglah!"

"ini dari tadi udah tenang" empat siku bertengger indah di kepalaku

"kagamichi, kau gak papa?"

'haaaah… lagi-lagi aku berhalusinasi yah?'

Kembali kutatap pria bersurai kuning yang masih berdiri di sebelahku

"holla… enibadihom? Kagamichi?" aku terlonjak kaget saat 5 jarinya yang lentik dan panjang itu menari2 di depan mataku

"e-to~~ i..iya.. aku gak papa.. ki..ki..kise"

'ya ampun, kenapa aku gak bisa bicara santai saat berhadapan dengannya?' aku mulai menggerutu dalam hati

"syukurlah! BTW, mereka siapa? Gak papa nih kamu bawa mereka ke sekolah?"

"me.. me.. mereka.."

"kyaaaa dia siapa? Sini.. sini.. sini adek lucu, sini ke kakak" tanpa mendengar jawabanku (padahal aku emang belum sempat menjawab) dia langsung menggendong Kuroko yang tadi duduk di pangkuanku.

"ehh. Eh?"

"au.. ittai!" Kise berteriak saat sebuah tangan kecil lain mencubit lengannya

"turunkan Kuroko!" sebuah suara cempreng mengintimidasi dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah Kise.

"ohh jadi anak ini namanya Kuroko? Ihh lucunya... sini.. sini.. sama kakak saja yah? ^^" Kise hanya tersenyum menghadapi tingkah Akashi, mungkin lebih tepatnya Kise bahkan tidak mempedulikan perlakuan Akashi kepada dirinya karena terlalu sibuk terpesona kepada Kuroko dan terlalu sibuk mencoba mengambil Kuroko yang sama sekali tidak mau lepas dari pangkuanku.

~loading sejenak~

Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Hubungan macam apa ini? Aku yang menyukai Kise dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam ~yaelah~ malah tidak dilirik secuilpun oleh Kise. Karena Kise terlalu sibuk membujuk Kuroko agar mau bersamanya? Jangankan melirikku, Kise bahkan tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Akashi yang bisa sewaktu-waktu berubah jadi monster karna tingkah Kise yang tidak mau melepaskan Kuroko, dan Kuroko yang tidak mau lepas dariku.

Jadi jika digambarkan dalam diagram maka aku (KAGAMI) KISE KUROKO AKASHI. Dengan tambahan catatan mungkin si Kuroko naksir aku ?! . ini seperti cinta segiempat di karangan roman picisan you know?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Seminggu hampir berlalu, berarti sebentar lagi aku akan bebas dari dua monster kecil berkedok manusia imut ini. Tidak usah kuceritakan apa-apa saja yang sudah kulalui, karna itu adalah neraka yang sesungguhnya.

Selama hampir seminggu, aku harus melalui hari-hari love comedy antara diriku sendiri, Kise, Kuroko dan Akashi. ~yaah sekalipun kalo untuk urusan Akashi bukan love comedy yang muncul tapi 'love tsundere apa yandere' yah? Ya sudahlah~ Akashi benar-benar seram dan galak kepada semua yang mendekati Kuroko.

Maksudku , hei aku tau dia menyayangi Kuroko, karna dia adalah kakak Kuroko, satu-satunya keluarga Kuroko selama dititipkan padaku. Tapi, ada aura lain di matanya saat dia menatap Kuroko. Aura cinta (?) mungkin, entahlah. Tapi sikapnya benar-benar lembut, seperti bukan Akashi yang kukenal jika dia bersama Kuroko. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, mengingatnya sama saja membuang ¾ energi kehidupanku.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jadi, di sinilah aku, di cafetaria sekolah bersama Kise (gebetanku ehm), Kuroko (anak kecil siluman yang gak mau lepas dari pangkuanku) dan jangan lupakan Akashi( anak kecil dengan sifat super yandere nya ke suma orang kecuali pada Kuroko, yah benar hanya kepada Kuroko lah matanya memancarkan aura cinta).

Kami berempat duduk di cafetaria ini, menunggu jemputan tante momoi, sebenarnya tante momoi bisa saja menjemput dua bocah ini di rumahku, tapi Kise benar-benar memohon padaku agar bisa bersama Kuroko lebih lama lagi ~yaah ini kan permintaan pertamanya padaku aku gak tega nolak, lagian ini terakhir kalinya Kise bisa bertemu Kuroko hihi jadi yah sudah kukabulkan saja~.Kami menunggu tante momoi di cafetaria ini, jangan tanyakan perkembangan apa saja yang telah didapatkan Kise selama seminggu mendekati Kuroko.. pffft GAK ADA!

Kise bahkan sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara. Memberi psp ke Kuroko, sayang Kuroko gak tertarik. Ngasih Kuroko buku sastra (emang anak kecil bisa baca buku sastra? Entah apa yang ada di kepala si Kise ini) tapi naas nasib sang buku, karna detik itu juga dirinya langsung berubah menjadi serpihan debu (maksudku serpihan kertas) oleh siapa? Siapa lagi kalo bukan Akashi?!

Kise juga sudah ngasih Ice cream ke Kuroko , tapi ice creamnya malah direbut Akashi (padahal waktu mau dibeliin dia nolak dan pake bilang alergi ice cream?! Lah terus pas Kuroko mau makan Ice cream dari Kise si Akashi malah rebut ice cream dan makan ice cream itu!)

Kise juga sudah coba beliin milkshake vanilla buat Kuroko (tapi apa yang terjadi pemirsa yang budiman?) Akashi malah numpahin milkshake nya, parahnya lagi numpahinnya ke muka ku pula ! WTH?! Kenapa mesti ke muka ku? Kenapa gak ke mukanya Kise aja? *ehh jangan deh, biar aku aja kan kasian muka ayang Kise kalo kena milkshake vanilla =3='

Satu jam menunggu, akhirnya tante Momoi datang. Aku ingin berteriak 'BEBAS' detik ini juga, tapi gak enak hati ada tante Momoi di sini. Lagian ini saat yang pas. Ku rengkuh bahu Kise untuk menenagkan tangisannya yang tidak ingin pisah dari Kuroko (hello… apa bagusnya anak kecil transparan kayak Kuroko? Mungkin ada yang salah dengan mata Kise? Jelas-jelas di sini aku lebih kece, kenapa dia malah nangisin Kuroko? Kalo bukan karna tante Momoi sudah dari tadi kutendang anak yang sejak tadi masih nempel di lengan kiri ku ini. *ehhhhhh? Dia kenapa masih di sini? Sejak kapan? Lah? Akashi sama tante Momoi udah ada di mobil, kenapa nih bocah masih ada di sini?)

"Tetsu…. Sini nak, ayo kita pulang!" terdengar suara panggilan dari tante Momoi dari dalam mobil

Kuroko tak menjawab, malah mengencangkan genggaman tangannya di lengan kiriku. Cih anak kecil ini, ku kibaskan lenganku kasar sampai genggamannya terlepas. Kulihat raut mukanya berubah shock dari yang selama ini tanpa ekspresi saat ku lakukan hal itu. Sedetik kemudian dia berlari meninggalkanku dan Kise. Tapi tidak berlari menuju tante Momoi, dia malah berlari menuju jalan raya. SIAL ! ku lepas rengkuhanku di bahu Kise dan berlari secepat mungkin mengejar Kuroko

"KUROKO…!" refleks teriakanku meluncur dengan dari kerongkonganku saat kulihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah melaju kencang dan manghantam tubuh kecil Kuroko.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Kagami-kun, bangun nak! Sepertinya kau sedang bermimpi buruk yah? Kalo kau gak cepat-cepat nanti kesiangan. Kuroko udah ada di bawah. Sana cepat siap-siap!"

"ha'I mom" ku usap peluh yang membasahi pelipisku. Sial, mimpi macam apa itu? Dengan langkah gontai kupaksa diriku bersiap-siap.

OWARI

Aku duduk di bangkuku menatap keluar jendela. Mimpi semalam benar-benar terasa nyata, mengingatnya saja membuat kepalaku jadi pening lagi.

"kagami"

Suara itu mengagetkanku "cih, bisa tidak, jangan tiba-tiba muncul?" nada kesal meluncur indah dari mulutku.

"aku udah dari tadi di sini kok!" jawabnya super kalem

Yare-yare aku bahkan lupa kalo dia ini manusia transparan -,-'

"hari ini kita bakal kedatangan murid pindahan, katanya dia bakal di tempatin di kelas kita"

lanjutnya berbicara yang benar-benar ku acuhkan kali ini. Siapa peduli dengan murid pindahan?. Sesaat setelah Kuroko berhenti ngomong, pak Kyoshi Tappei masuk ke ruang kelas bersama seseorang berambut kuning secerah matahari, berkulit putih mulus bagai porselen China, berpostur bagai atlet dengan tinggi badan yang bagai model, dengan mata iris coklat yang tajam, aku sepertinya pernah melihat dia tapi ingatanku tak membantu sama sekali.

Deg… deg… deg…

"ohayou minnachi, hajime mashite watashiwa namaewa Kise Ryota desu ^^v "

Namanya? Senyumnya? Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah dia orang yang ada di mimpiku semalam?

"nah Ryota-san, silahkan duduk di bangku samping Kuroko yah, Kuroko itu yang berambut-"

"biru muda kan pak" potong Kise cepat dan langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Kuroko yang memang kebetulan masih kosong

"Kurokochi, lama gak ketemu yah? Kau tau tidak? Aku berusaha keras agar bisa lulus pertukaran pelajar supaya bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan kamu. Aku kangen banget loh sama kamu" semua yang ada di dalam kelas membatu, aku bahkan menganga lebar saat melihat Kise dengan santainya mencium kening Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, sudah lepaskan. Kembali lah ke tempatmu sendiri"

"tidak mau, sebelum kau jadi pacarku!"

"maaf Kise-kun, tapi aku sudah punya Kagami-kun"

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar ini! Mungkin ada yang salah dengan telingaku. Kucoba menoleh ke sekitarku mencari mungkin ada yang bisa menjelaska, tapi apa yang kulihat? Cuman setumpuk manusia dengan muka super shock nya. APA-APAAN INI? GAK MUNGKIN KAN MIMPIKU SEMALAM JADI KENYATAAN?!


End file.
